


Indulgance

by PandaFalls



Category: FireFlower, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Somnophilia, Sorcerer, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFalls/pseuds/PandaFalls
Summary: Silas the sorcerer indulges in his natural urges one night, but they must stay secret.





	

Prince Athanas was in bed for his night's rest, having gone to sleep hours ago by then. The castle was quiet and dark, save for the moonbeams filtering in through the window and lighting the floor in the same blocked and arched shapes of the patterns of the window's edges. The room was comfortably warm, the temperature acting as a second cozy blanket over the delectable young prince's sleeping form.

The door whispered. It quietly announced the presence of another as it opened and closed again, the visitor moving as quietly as a shadow might glide across the walls in the moonlight. Those silent bare feet walked calmly, but did not amble, knowing exactly their path and their goal.

First, the window. Long, slender fingers caressed the window's latch, coaxing it up and over before those same digits pressed their tips to the glass and pushed. There. A soft breeze welcomed itself inside, shooing away the room's warm atmosphere as it slunk past the walls and paced over furniture. The room was cooling down now, but the breeze would be needed. It was about to get very warm.

The sheets ruffled as the visitor slipped into bed, moving delicately so as to not disturb the sleeping prince. He slipped up close to prince Athanas until their bodies brushed together, his chest to Athanas's back, his legs to the backs of the boy's thighs. His long dark hair draped over his shoulder, curtaining his face from the moon's natural glow. The prince wouldn't have needed to see that face in waking to know who was there. Even now, his mind registered the familiar presence and let him walk into his dreams. He could see the face of the court sorcerer smiling down at him, his eyes full of that ever-present mischief that always made him look like he was up to something sly. _Silas._ The sleeping fair-haired prince gave a soft smile as the man's warmth drifted to him. The man's presence was always reassuring.

Silas laid there on his side for a few minutes, propped up on one elbow just to to look down at the sleeping beauty and appreciate that which had grown to be his over the years. Then slowly his head lowered, dipping down until his nose was close to the boy's neck. It was then that he allowed himself the release that not even the prince was allowed to see during his waking hours. Silas let down his guard entirely, shedding his day-to-day facade like a reptilian skin. The change was visible. Briefly a warm orange light flared up in his chest and his soft red eyes turned quietly luminescent, staying dimly aglow as they peeked out between hooded lids. A quiet rumble travelled through his chest, like the purr of a content monster and he finally gave a long-awaited inhale

 _Ahhhh~_ Athanas's scent was truly decadent. Without the magical suppressants, Silas could smell every detail of the boy's aroma and appreciate the heavenly smell of flower fields that always seemed to cling to this boy like a blessing's mark. Who knows, perhaps he was indeed blessed as a babe. Silas briefly wondered if that might have anything to do with the boy's angelic beauty or his unending kindness. With a family such as his, Athanas's gifts didn't seem hereditary.

Silas, on the other hand, felt as good as cursed. Things used to be different. He used to make emperors tremble in their armor, make nations bow and enemies flee. He used to be more than a king. He used to be as good as a god. But then the humans learned and invented, as they always seem to do. They learned and invented until they became too strong. They became dragon hunters. And so Silas lost his throne.

Ah, to be a dragon again! Silas felt empowered- his chest practically swelled with the joy of his natural energy finally flowing out of him. Though his body was still in a human shape, the suppressants were gone. His arm moved to curl under the boy's body and around Athanas's front as he grinned into the boy's neck and breathed, utterly enthused by the enhanced sensory inputs he was receiving from his slumbering treasure.

Treasure? Mmmm... Silas's tongue came out and slowly dragged up his lover's warm neck as he repeated the word in his mind and let the dragon thoughts return to him. _Treasure... My precious treasure... My prized possession..._ Athanas shivered under the wet object dragging over his skin and gave a soft murmur of confusion, but the rumbling sorcerer softly hushed him.

"Sh, sh, sh... _Sleep... Sleep... Sleep..._ " The words flowed from his throat laced with magic, entering Athanas's dreams and beckoning him back to the lands of the slumbering souls. Silas's palm came up to glide over the boy's chest as the prince's body relaxed once more, the sorcerer's hand running over fabric and embroidery before sliding under the hem of the nightshirt to explore skin. Such soft skin~ Silas purred roughly as his lips settled on the boy's shoulder and kissed and licked, ravishing to the neck and back as his hand touched and gently scratched and carefully pinched. Such soft skin. Such sensitive nipples. Such a responsive body! Silas's other hand came around Athanas's form from the top and rested on his stomach, creeping down to find the lovely gift he knew would be waiting for him.

"Ah~" Athanas gave a soft moan as Silas's hand found the boy's pert little shaft under his underwear, the boy's eyes opening just a crack as his body's arousal lethargically fought against the gentle sleeping spell. Silas slightly lifted his face from the boy's neck to watch those pleasured expressions with a pleased grin, drinking in the lazy fight between the boy's body and the spell. Wings slowly pushed out of Silas's back and stretched towards the ceiling as the dragon let himself sink deeper into his nature, his hand now gently pumping his prince's shaft as his hips pressed his own hardened manhood against Athanas's supple rear. _My beautiful treasure. My own precious prince. Mine. All mine. Only mine. The jewel of my hoard._

Athanas shivered and gave a few ragged breaths, letting out another moan after a few minutes. "Si...las~"

" _Sleep~_ " Not long now. Silas needed this. He needed to feel that power again, if only for a moment. He needed to be greedy, to be commanding, to be a _dragon_. He nuzzled Athanas's jaw as his hand sped up and his hips gently ground against the boy, drinking in those soft occasional sounds and relishing the power radiating out of him in waves of heat.

"Ah~!"

Athanas came so sweetly, his head tilting back against the dragon's shoulder and his body shivering pleasantly as his modest shaft jumped in Silas's hand and gifted a few small squirts of seed into the dragon's waiting palm. Silas murmured Athanas's name and kissed his thanks into the boy's neck and head, waiting for the tremors to pass before he sat up and let himself indulge in the taste of the fruits of his selfish labor. It was with the smell of Athanas's sex that the dragon entertained himself as he pushed down his own clothing just far enough to stroke himself to release. When the craven necessity was satisfied, he murmured some words to clean up the generous mess, idly wondering what Athanas would think if he saw how much more there was when Silas was not under his own binding spells and charms. Surely the boy would never know. No one could ever know.

It was this final thought that Silas repeated to himself as he leaned back and braced his hands on the bed, face pinching and back arching in discomfort as he murmured the ancient strings of words that covered up his inner fire and choked out the dreaded dragon that would surely get him killed in today's world. He gave a few final gasping breaths as he savored the last of the thoughts and feelings that tremored through him until they vanished, leaving the dulled human quietude in their place. Alas, the dragon was naught but a petty sorcerer once more.

With a shaky sigh Silas's head turned to look at the debauched prince sleeping next to him, a troubled frown passing over his face at the sight of Athanas's nightshirt lifted past his chest and his panties out of place. Silas turned and reached down, cleaning and moving everything back to where it should be as if covering up his perverted act might somehow be penance enough. A loving pet over the boy's golden locks was the last caress before the man slid out of bed and straightened the covers, closing the windows once more before he left.

No one could ever know.


End file.
